


Anchor

by whereismygarden



Series: Stargate Universe Rarepairs [2]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Episode Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereismygarden/pseuds/whereismygarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Readjusting to a human existence on Destiny. An episode tag for "Deliverance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Potboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potboy/gifts).



> Happy birthday Marnie!!!! I hope you like this.

                David had not felt the cooling, lifting sensation of profound, absolute relief in months, and feeling it mixed with the tightening pressure of battle on the back of his neck was even stranger. It reminded him of days spent on alien worlds, defending a stargate with little cover and seeing an ally force coming out of a treeline or over the crest of a hill. Seeing Destiny on the sensors, hearing Everett’s voice on the comm, had been the same kind of feeling.

                The rest of the battle against the drones was horrible and disheartening, and the last message from the Ursini left him feeling hollowed out again as the seed ship was lost. The ache of not feeling them in the back of his mind was no stronger than it had been when he left the seed ship, but he imagined it was, like a stretched cord that had been fully severed. Destiny, for all that it was filled with his people, was isolating: he couldn’t feel them, like a hum inside, the way he could the Ursini ever since he had crawled inside their pods and was reborn again half as one of them. The crew was loud, and speaking was still difficult. He had a blinding headache from parsing and then speaking English.

                The only thing that had made him feel connected was Everett’s brief embrace when he had come on board. He couldn’t tell if he wanted to be touched again: the Ursini didn’t touch, much, but they were always touching mind-to-mind. The abstract horror of knowing an entire race had been wiped from the universe combined with the visceral loss of his own clutch had him fading in and out of the discussion on the bridge. He hadn’t liked them, exactly, not all of them, but the absence of each of them like a prick of light snuffed out in his mind had left him in darkness again.

                “Everything is horrendously damaged,” Park was saying dismally, and Everett rubbed between his eyes.

                “We’re in the clear, we’re in FTL. Everyone take a few hours to sleep, and we’ll meet to discuss tomorrow.” Rush gave him a disdainful look, but Camile and everyone else seemed in favor of rest. He looked over at David. “A word?”

                David didn’t speak as they walked towards Everett’s quarters, trying to figure what he wanted. His whole body was screaming for comfort, but his head was still an echoing mess.

                “How are you doing?” Everett asked. His eyes were relieved, the look of devastation in them slightly eased.

                “I’m having trouble with…English. Talking, actually.” He shook his head. “I never talked on the ship.”

                “I haven’t noticed,” Everett said, which was a relief. He didn’t want anyone to know how difficult everything that should be normal felt. They were at Everett’s quarters now, and he pressed the door control. David cocked his head, wondering if he was being invited in, and Everett shrugged at him. He walked inside, and Everett followed, letting the door close behind him.

                Everett grabbed him by the arms the second the door finishing closing, drawing him close, and kissed him. The shock of lips and tongue on his rendered him still, and then the slow, wet slide of Everett’s tongue made him weak. He grabbed his shoulders, trying to figure out what this was. A kiss meant affection, closeness, and he slid his tongue against Everett’s in return, feeling more grounded by this than he had by anything else since he left the ship. He put one hand behind Everett’s head, feeling warm skin and soft hair and rough fabric, and the sensation of lips and teeth on his mouth was overwhelming, comforting. This felt human: Everett’s breath on his face, his hands gripping tightly onto his upper arms.    

                “I’m so glad you’re alive,” he panted, hands coming up to touch his face lightly. David leaned to kiss him again, drawing his lip into his mouth and trying to understand. He would have welcomed a kiss from him any time in the last twenty years, but it had never happened until a few months ago. He never set his eyes on unattainable things, and he hadn’t let the accidental kiss mean anything.

                “Why are we kissing?” he asked. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that out loud. His head was still killing him, and he hadn’t exactly meant to say it out loud. Fucking human language. Human experience existed in too many layers of secrets. He felt fear rise up in his chest. Everett pulled away, hazel eyes guarded.

                “I think we both need some rest,” he said quietly, looking away. David nodded. He doubted he would be able to sleep, not on Destiny. Not unmoored, without the familiar cramped heat of their pods. But Everett did look exhausted.

                “Yeah,” he said, and stood up. Everett grabbed his wrist as he turned for the door.

                “Stay,” he said.

                “Are we going to—“ That would come close to the kind of communion he was used to. That would be good, feeling Everett inside and over him.

                “Too tired,” Everett said, giving him a rueful smile. “In the morning, if you want.” He squeezed his wrist. “Just stay.”

                He let Everett draw him into bed, and it was a visceral, needed comfort when he wrapped his arm tight around his chest, his body a block of heat behind him. He shifted so the bedding was drawn tightly around him, unable to stop himself from curling up, pressing his arm against his face. God, he wished his breathing would stop, his _thinking_ would stop like it did in the pods, but he let Everett’s breath against the back of his neck and his body tucked around David’s own soothe him as much as possible.

                In the end, he slept for a few hours total, though he kept waking up in the cold of Destiny’s air, brain crawling with his lonely dreams.

                He was awake when Everett stirred, and then rolled away from him. That was fine. He was going to have to get used to not touching: reprieve over. He sat up, and felt, with a warm pulse through his chest, Everett’s hand come up to his shoulder.

                “You good?”

                “Yeah,” he said, because he was as good as possible under the circumstances, and sharing the new scar that had just been ripped through his self was not a welcome prospect, and Everett didn’t deserve that burden anyway.

                “You still want--?” He turned around, meeting Everett’s eyes, which were hopeful, affectionate, a little lustful. Desire leapt up from the pit of his stomach.

                “Yeah,” he said, and went eagerly when Everett pulled him forward, kissed him again. This was different still, feeling Everett’s hands on his back and thighs, but he didn’t want to talk about it. He just slid forward, pressed them together. He knew how to kiss as foreplay, even if he’d never done it with Everett.

                He ended up lying down, pressed into the bed by Everett’s weight, welcoming the pressure and heat of it, breathing in his breath, feeling his heartbeat speed up and his cock thicken and harden. Everett shifted a little, and he groaned at the friction. Feeling his erection against his own, even with layers of clothing between, was a new sensation, and he loved it.

                Everett’s fingers scrabbled at his waist, and he caught his breath as Everett pulled his shirt off, then his own. Skin on skin, the slight clink as his dog tags brushed against Everett’s, and David let the hot, welcoming movement of Everett’s mouth brush some of his more painful thoughts to the back of his mind as lust shouldered preoccupations aside. Yes, this was exactly what he wanted, and more.

                He half expected Everett to nudge him to turn over, but he pulled their pants and underwear off without doing so, and the feeling of his cock bare against Everett’s, hot and hard and slightly damp, was so good he could barely stand it, even though Everett was barely letting them move, hands holding him still.

                “Is it okay, face to face?” Everett asked, breaking their kiss and looking him in the eye. “We never did it this way before.”

                “Yes, I want it,” he managed to gasp out, head spinning. Everett pulled away, leaned across to the table next to the bed, and pulled out a jar of whatever they were using as lube on Destiny. He dragged a pillow under his back as well, and David closed his eyes and bit back a wordless groan as Everett started working him open.

                The sensation of Everett’s slick fingers moving inside him was comfortingly familiar, and he had been right. It was orienting him, reminding him of who he had been before the Alliance, before the Ursini. If he could ever get back to being that David Telford, this would help. The comfort of it was rapidly being subsumed in the scorching fire of lust that was racing down his spine, and he glanced down at Everett’s cock, feeling his mouth dry up at the sight of it, thick and curved and circumcised. It had always been the best with Everett.

                There was still a bit of a stretch when he pushed in, enough to make them both groan, and Everett grinned down at him, eyes hazy. God, this felt better than he had expected, like a fire in his bones, like he had just had a hit of something better than morphine. He put his hand on Everett’s hip, almost unable to look at him. He never got to see when they did this, and he could feel tears gathering in his eyes along with sweat at his brow and over his back.

                “David,” he said, voice low and close, and he felt Everett bend down, so that their faces were close, as he slid in till David could feel the skin of his stomach and thighs against him. Then he pulled back, drawing a ragged sigh from David’s mouth, then an uncontrolled moan as he slammed back in.

                Everett had always been careful but never hesitant about fucking him, and the force of his thrusts made him cry out, because he could touch him in return, hands on his shoulders and chest instead of braced on a wall or floor. He had never asked for more or needed more, but this was better, the look in Everett’s eyes when he managed to open his own, the occasional brush of stubble against his face when their faces were close.

                He put his arm over his eyes and welcomed the sensation of Everett’s hand digging into his thigh as he wrapped the other around David’s cock, sliding up and down at the same pace as his thrusts.

                “God, you look—“ Everett broke off. “David, _fuck_ , I—fuck.” His pace became ragged, and David moved his arm to look at his face, which he had never got to see when Everett came. “Jesus, we should have always done it like this.” His hands slipped down to the bed, his eyes falling closed. “Fuck, you’re—God, David, I can’t—“ He wrapped his own hand around his cock, moving it as fast as Everett had, and came as Everett stopped thrusting.

                For a moment, everything inside his head fully stopped, locked out in a fervent crest of pleasure, and all there was was Everett’s body over him, the bed underneath him, and the full-body rush of orgasm pulsing through him.

                He blinked his eyes open, Everett draped over him, panting hard and dripping sweat onto his neck. There was hot semen smeared between them, and his hand was still loose around his cock, against Everett’s stomach. He pulled it away, used his other hand to touch his hair gently. It was getting a tad long, but it suited him. Everett pulled out of him carefully, and the sensation of warm come inside him would have made him grimace, but he was too relaxed to care much.

                “You good?” Everett asked, and his tone was the same as before. David closed his eyes, trying to ignore the loss of other presences that was making itself known again.

                “I feel lost,” he said. “But I’m glad to be back with you.” That was as much honesty as he could muster, and he could tell Everett didn’t fully understand his meaning, but something in his eyes lightened.

                “It’s good you’re back on Destiny,” he said. David nodded, wondering if he should ask why things were different between them now, why Everett had pulled him close like a lover instead of a pragmatic fuck, but he didn’t want to stir up the unease in his thoughts any further. It had helped, made him centered, anchored. Done what he wanted. He made himself sit up. He needed to clean up. Eat and drink. He must be dehydrated by now, but the idea of putting anything in his mouth was daunting. He hadn’t eaten or drunk in months.

                “I need a shower,” he said. Everett caught him as he stood up to get his clothes, and kissed him again, quickly, the roughness of his unshaven face scraping his lips. He kissed Everett in return, not sure what exactly they were headed for, but they had always been mutually beneficial. Better together, and whatever was growing up between them in the kisses felt good to him. Just because he couldn’t feel Everett when they weren’t touching didn’t mean he wasn’t there for him.

                Not knowing what exactly this meant to Everett was just part of being human, and he was human again. They had time to see what it would become.


End file.
